My Start to the End
by Rose Crest
Summary: Just a heads up, this story is Script. JD was just about the think that Dr. Cox was a good guy when he gave him the day off. Dr. Cox wasn't going to let JD get on his case one more time. JD unexpectedly came to the Hospital, and the day was ruined.


LAUREN'S VERSION OF SCRUBS

**MY VERSION OF SCRUBS**

My start to the end

**Scene 1 J.D.'s apartment**

**J.D –** (Walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass of juice at the counter) I start everyday with a simple glass of cranberry juice with a dash of sugar. I a lot of times people ask why just a dash of sugar. I could go nuts and put a whole teaspoon. But since I'm a doctor I'm expected to eat a healthy diet so that's why I just stick to one dash of sugar.

**Scene 2 Flash Back to Yesterday (At the Hospital)**

**Dr. Cox-**(at the hospital talking to Dr. Kelso) what am I going to do about the whiny elephant ear kid?

**Kelso-(**Answering Dr. Cox) you a have a different name for him everyday don't you

**Dr. Cox-** (Walks to one of his patient's rooms) Well what can I say, I find something different that annoys me everyday.

**Kelso-** (Follows Dr. Cox) Why don't you just give him the day off, and then maybe he'll get the medical forms done I asked for three days ago.

**Dr. Cox-** (Setting his clipboards down) Most of the time I think you're an old pig head of a doctor but that wasn't such a bad idea.

**Scene 3 J.D.'s apartment (Back to today)**

**J.D- **(Sits on the couch and puts his arms back to relax, he starts to read a magazine) Today is one of the most well deserving days of my doctoring career. Dr. Cox is giving me a day off. Kim was more excited then I was, but I had some other things planned. Number one- Make chocolate chip waffles with my new waffle maker from Elliot. Number two- Watch the championship wrestling match. Number three- Go for a quick spin on my scooter. Number four- Maybe squeeze some time in with Kim. Gosh she should be having the baby anytime now, I'm just afraid that she'll pop.

**Scene 4 Same day at the Hospital**

**Turk-** (Approaching Cox just as he hung up the phone) Cox why is it JD gets a day off when I have to come in for two hours and suffer

**Dr. Cox-**(Annoyed look on his face) Turk how many times do I have to say this, sacred heart is a place to love and share peace in this medical family.

**Turk- **(Takes a bite of a Twix bar) Cut the crap Cox, I smell something fishy

**Dr. Cox**- Alright you caught me, I had fish sticks for dinner last night

**Turk-** (with a smirk on his face, waiting for Cox to tell the truth)

**Dr. Cox-** That whiny Dog was annoying me enormously and Kelso needed him to finish up some old medical forms.

**Turk-** I swear that's the most realistically unsarcastic thing I've ever hear you say.

**Dr. Cox-** I'm not giving you a day off cause you're the closest competition for number one doctor poll online.

**Turk**- (points his finger at Cox) You have no chance

**Dr. Cox-** (ignores what Turk just said) (speaks in a cartoon voice) let's have a J.D.'s day of party!

**Turk-** (sarcastically put his hands on his face) Oh my gosh, you just called him his actual name

**Dr. Cox**- Well its required to have a realistic name for a party title

**Turk-**You make no sense at all

**Scene 4 At J.D.'s apartment**

**J.D.-** (watching wrestling)What a day, eating chocolate chip waffles, munching on a fresh batch of kettle corn with my doctor sweat pants I got at the Sacred Heart gift shop.(Looks up and realizes something) Wait something's missing, oh my gosh I forgot my cup holder at the hospital.

**Scene 5 at the Hospital**

**Kelso**- Cox what the heck is this?

**Dr. Cox-** (Blowing up a Balloon) Turk is having a party

**Turk-** (has and innocent look on his face) Pshhh, are you kidding me, I better be getting some sort of raise for this.

**Karla- **(Walks up to Turk to give him a hug) You're getting a raise!

**Elliot- **(follows Karla) He's getting a raise?

**Turk-** No Cox went haywire and is having a party

**Karla-** Great! Does this mean we get a break?

**Elliot-** Great! … Crap I have to finish with Mary Poppins over there. I swear all she talks about is umbrellas, false teeth and trains. I can't find anything wrong with her; she's pretty much dyeing of boredom.

(Dr. Cox Brings in a picture of J.D. for the party)

**Karla-** Are we mourning the fact that J.D has the day off

**Dr. Cox**- (Chuckles)

**Turk**- He's having a party in honor of J.D.'s--

**Dr. Cox-** (Covers Turks mouth to keep from telling the others what the parties for)

**Karla-** Ok

(J.D. walks into the Hospital to pick up his cup holder)

**J.D –** Wow a party, What for?

**Dr. Cox –** What in Bozo's name are you doing here? (With a fake smile)

**J.D-** What did I miss, is this a baby shower. Shucks I could have brought my book of baby shower games.

**Dr. Cox- **(Rolls his eyes and sighs with frustration)


End file.
